Project Summary/Abstract ? Clinical Intervention and Translational Core Clinical research is such a priority for the Colorado NORC that we have a scientific core laboratory devoted to fostering clinical research. The Clinical Intervention and Translation Core (CIT) of the Colorado NORC began operation in August of 2010, year 16 of this grant. It was created because of a growing need by many NORC users for help with a wide range of clinical research studies involving modification of body weight, diet and exercise to evaluate impact on a range of physiological and behavioral outcomes. During the first 15 years of funding for the Colorado NORC, we experienced substantial growth in the number of investigators in the user base interested in weight management and in assessing the impact of diet and exercise interventions on health. This gave us the opportunity to create a center of excellence in weight loss maintenance and behavioral interventions, that we believed could make substantial contributions to the scientific underpinnings to the national agenda to address the problem of obesity. The CIT takes advantage of the newly built Anschutz Health and Wellness Center (AHWC), a 95,000 sq ft state-of-art center for supporting lifestyle intervention studies. The CIT offers consultations for NORC researchers interested in designing and implementing clinical or translational research involving nutrition, physical activity, weight management and wellness. This includes consultation on research design, target populations, outcome assessment, and study implementation. The CIT has expertise in conducting research in traditional clinical settings and in schools, worksites and communities. In addition, the CIT core offers a number of different programs for producing and maintaining weight loss including the Colorado Weigh, My New Weigh, The State of Slim, Destination Boot Camp and others. NORC investigators can use these programs in their research studies. Costs of the programs will be negotiated with individual researchers and costs depend on the level of involvement of CIT staff. The CIT Core has worked to support the development and implementation of exercise interventions for research projects as well. The 30,000 sq ft fitness facility at the AHWC has state of the art cardio and resistance training exercise equipment (Technogym, Cesena Italy) that utilizes a ?key? system that provides sophisticated ?supervision? and monitoring of compliance with a prescribed exercise intervention. This technology allows accurate reporting of the actual bouts of exercise performed by individual subjects participating in an exercise training program. Over the next 5 years, the CIT will increase activities in support of m and ehealth interventions, electronic information systems support for ?personalized medicine? projects, support for epidemiological and cost benefit studies as well as continuing the work in physical activity and nutritional interventions.